


Missed Wishes

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M, Past Relationship(s), past Tony/Ziva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You always said you wanted to be like me, DiNozzo.  With this, I was hoping you wouldn’t.”





	Missed Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #597 "be careful what you wish for"

“She’s really gone,” said Tony.

He was standing in the doorway of Gibbs’s guest room watching his daughter – _Ziva’s_ daughter – sleep. 

“Yeah.” Gibbs hadn’t made any noise, but he knew Tony would know he was there. “You always said you wanted to be like me, DiNozzo. With this, I was hoping you wouldn’t.”

“Yeah, well, if I’m half as good a father as you were, I’ll still consider myself lucky.”

There was a sudden sniffle, and a tiny voice said, “Aba?”

“Boss…” Tony began, but Gibbs squeezed his shoulder.

“You’ve got this, Tony.”

“Thanks, boss. It’s okay, Tali, daddy’s here…”

THE END


End file.
